Straight Tequila
by Karren
Summary: Ranger learns Steph is back once again at the Blue Fish, and he knows why. Can Ranger get to her before it turns into a straight Tequila night?


I don't own anything from Janet Evonvich, but wish Ranger was real since I live in NJ lol. I also don't own any rights to this Song or the singer of the song.

Hal and Lester called into RangeMan and asked to speak to Ranger. Tank pressed the button on the phone patching them thru to the boss's office.

"Talk" Ranger said as he pushed the intercom button on his multiline phone

"Hey Boss we just thought you would like to know that we got Bobby Malcuchii and we are bringing him as we speak" Hal said looking over to Lester who was smirking from his seat

"Ok, so why the call. Thought you could handle Malcuchii on your own?" Ranger asked

"Well it's were we got Malcuchii and what we happened to see when we captured him" Hal told him

"OK cut the shit what's going on?" Ranger asked

"We caught Bobby boy at the building next to the Blue Fish, and as we placed him in the car someone whipped around us and parked at the bar. It was her again Ranger" Hal said listening to the dead air between them

"Stephanie Sir" Lester piped up from the passengers seat

"I know Santos I'm not an idiot" Ranger told him

"Yes sir, sorry sir" he said sinking back from Ranger even though he wasn't even there.

Ranger hung up from the call and sat back in his big leather rolly chair. He hadn't really seen Stephanie that much in a few weeks. She was on again with Morelli and she was keeping him at arms length again. Ever since he had known Steph she was on again and off again with the cop., and when she was on she was pretty happy and secure with a few stolen kisses from Ranger and when they were off it was usually a big blow up and Steph ended up at the Blue fish, and recently that was happing a lot.

Stephanie would go in after a fight with Morelii which was always about how he wanted her to be home and barefoot and pregnant or something to do with Ranger and how he was a psycho. She would place a lot of change in the jukebox they had in the corner and play Music and Dance almost all night. Ranger had been aware of her there so much he knew that K-13 was always the song she played the most and knew that if anyone else would play it she would go and cozy up to them.

Pulling up at the Fish Ranger got out of his brand new Porsche. Walking in he spotted her at the bar in the corner only sipping a white wine for now which meant she was friendly and when she was friendly she was also fun loving. What Ranger also knew with years of Monitoring her that if she order Tequila she will start thinking about Morelli and then she's ready to fight. Stephanie would look around and blame her broken heart on every man she would see coming into the room and he knew she then would think also of him and loath him for his role in her love life. So he knew it was trouble if it was a straight Tequila night.

Someone came in and touched Ranger on the shoulder and passed him a drink. He looked down at his hand and saw the black hand of his friend Tank.

"I always tell her to be aware of her surroundings and here I didn't even know you came in" He told Tank

"Understandable" he said as the looked back at Stephanie sitting there sipping her wine

"Here's some change Maybe you can turn her love life around play K-13 and maybe she wont reach for the salt and the lime, it may just shoot the thoughts of Morelli that are going to creep in later if she continues here and then she will start hating you, But remember her hearts on the mend so play it safe my friend and she just might see you again and not kill you" Tank told him

Ranger thanked him and walked over to the old weathered and worn Juke box and plunked in two dollars worth of change. The player was only charging 25 cents a song so he put enough to keep her favorite song playing for just a bit. Stephanie finishing her wine was fixing to ask the bartender for the limes and a glass of Tequila when her ears heard her song and the anger she was beginning to have suddenly stopped as she turned to see who played it. Standing in the corner with the juke box she saw him standing there dressed in black boots, black cargos, and a tight black shirt. Steph came off her stool and walked over to him.

Tank stood watching to make sure everything went ok for his two close friends. He watched as they spoke a few minutes and then saw Ranger place his hands on one of his favorite parts of Stephanie, the back of her neck. When Ranger brought her close and began to kiss her Tanks smiled and walked out. Thank God he had gotten to her before it turned to a Straight Tequila Night.

(Song I Based the Story off of)

~If you really want to know, she comes here a lot. She loves to hear the music and dance.

K-13 is her favorite song. If you play it you might have a chance.

Tonight she's only sippin white wine. She's friendly and fun-loving most of the time

But don't ask her on a straight Tequila night. She'll start thinking about him and she's ready to fight.

Blames her broken heart on every man in sight. On a straight Tequila night.

Here's a glass of Chablis, some quarters and change. Maybe you can turn her love life around.

Then she won't need the salt or the lime anymore, to shoot that old memory down,

Just remember her hearts on the mend. If you ever come to see her again.

But don't ask her on a straight Tequila night. She'll start thinking about him and she's ready to fight.

Blames her broken heart on every man in sight. On a straight Tequila night. (Repeat 3 xs)


End file.
